Princess of the pride
by Lavender Bagel
Summary: When Celestia begins to have nightmares about pride rock she realises this place could be a reality and the nightmares are visions. She goes to explore this new place. But she has to keep this secret from young Luna. Follow her on a journey of discovery and courage
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A bad dream

Celestia was walking around her bedroom. She stopped and looked out of her window. Luna's night was beautiful; full of gem like stars and the colour of the sky was a vivid navy blue. Celestia looked down at her hooves. She knew she was being ridiculous. Nothing weird was going to happen. She breathed deeply, "Nothing weird will happen." she told herself.

She climbed back into her white bed. She looked at the top of the four poster bed. The white cotton had a bright sun embroidered on it. She smiled at it. Her mother had made it for her before she passed; she was always a good embroiderer and made them when Celestia was a filly.

The white alicorn closed her eyes...

An hour later she was tussling and kicking at the blankets. She suddenly woke up in a cold sweat. Luna burst through the doors.

"Sister! Are you ok?" Celestia pushed herself up from her bed.

"I'm fine sister." She responded forcing a smile.

" How long have you had those dreams?"

"Pardon?"

"How long have you had those dreams, or nightmares?" Celestia studied Luna's face and saw it was painted with worry.

"I-I..." Celestia stumbled. She got out of bed.

"Because," Luna interrupted " I have been looking at those dreams for a week maybe, and it doesn't look nice."

"Why? What?" Celestia started.

"Sister, those creatures they look like Lions but different." Luna said. Celestia sat down bewildered.

"Luna, I started having these dreams on and off about a month ago. I don't know but I feel like they are more than dreams a sign of the future..."

"But sister you... you die." Tears filled the young princesses eyes. "Take that back! Tia say you don't think that it will happen in real life! I don't want to leave you again! Please I lost a thousand years due to my behavior! It's not true!" Celestia hung her head her mind was like a thunder cloud, confused and dark.

"Luna, I can't say for certain but I recognise these kind of dreams from a long time ago."

Tears spilled down Luna's cheeks. "Back when mum and dad died. Do you remember them?" Luna walked over to Celestia and looked at her giggling she said: "The unstoppable Apollo and the beautiful Moon Dancer!" They smiled at the long forgotten joke. "Do you remember my 18th birthday party?" Luna nodded. "Well after everyone had gone home and we were in bed, I began to have a dream about mother and fathers death. I woke up and blamed it on the drink telling myself how ridiculous that dream was. But when we woke up Mother and Father had gone. You began to panic I remember." Luna nodded. "Well we searched and searched and we couldn't find them."

"Then three days later they were found at the bottom of a canyon." Luna finished. The two sisters hugged. "Is that what your dream said? Sister?" Celestia nodded meekly. "Oh, Tia!" After a few minutes they drew away, their faces wet with tears. She looked at the clock.

"Time the sun came up." Celestia sniffed. She stood up and slowly used her immense power to raise the sun whilst Luna's horn glowed a teal colour as she lowered the moon. They smiled at each other. Luna looked like she was going to cry again.

"Look Luna it's not certain it's a future telling dream. I would say it's maybe a 5% chance."

"That's still a chance but it's so unlikely! Tia why did you get me so worked up!" she said flying over to tell her off. Landing on the white alicorns chest; they laughed.

"Is there anything we could do to make it a 0% chance?" Celestia rolled over.

"Luna it's unlikely, I will be fine we will all be ok." Celestia reassured her.

"Are you sure?" Luna asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't want you to have to see that." Celestia replied.

"It's ok, I was just worried that's all." Luna said smiling shyly.

"Do you remember what we used to give brave fillies who wet to the dentist without crying?"

"Tia! How do you even remember that?!" Celestia walked over to a jewelled up nok and got out a piece of cake. "Eww! How long has that been there!"

"It was meant to be my midnight snack but, you know." Luna accepted the cake.

"That's chocolate with pink icing and a cherry, your favourite!" Luna took a bite. It was delicious; she closed her eyes " Mmmm that's so good!" She looked back down to take another bite and found another bite was mysteriously gone. She looked at Tia. She had a guilty smile lined with cake crumbs and icing.

"You cake monster! I've got to finish this before you eat it all!" She did. Celestia took the time to study her. She was so free, beautiful. She definitely took after Mum and not just in power.

"Thanks Tia." Interrupting Celestia's thoughts. They hugged then Luna drew back. "We have a meeting with Princess Cadence...RACE YOU TO THE HALL!" And the young Princess flew off.

She flew straight as an arrow. Something Celestia could no longer do science the battle with Nightmare Moon. Luna's mane rippled with two blues which complemented her colouring in the sweetest way.

Celestia got up and laughed. But this was a cover to her real emotion. She was filled with guilt. Tears spilled on to her cheeks. "I suppose it's better than telling her the whole truth..." Celestia looked at her wing. She moved some of the feathers to see a permanent battle scar from the blue blast of magic from that black horn. She survived that battle she could do it again. But then see remembered Chrysalis and the day she was imprisoned in Tartuarus. She began to tremble. She tried to control herself. The white alicorn drew in a breath and pressed a smile onto her face. She knew it would happen it was a just a case of when...

Hi readers!

Did you like my first chapter in my new story? :) I hope so. Now I haven't updated as I have had no wifi plus I have been a little busy :,( it was hard but I made it. Don't forget to check it out if you like short mlp stories :) thank you!

Lavender Bagel :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:A trip to Canterlot

"Spike, are you even listening?" Twilight said angrily. Spike looked up.

"Huh what?" Twilight rolled her eyes.

"We have got to go to Canterlot! Everyone's coming and you won't even listen and check the list!"

"Alright! Calm your horn!"

"SPIKE!" Twilight put her hooves in her face "Oh my gawd."

"Umm is this a bad time?" A small voice came from the door. Twilight didn't even look up.

"No, it's fine come in Flutters." The alicorn replied.

"Is Spikey Wikey a little grouchy today?" The dragon sat up from his sulky position at the sound of the Rarity's delicate voice.

"Oh, hi Rarity are you all packed? That's quick for you." Twilight walked over. She poked her head outside, luggage was stacked nearly as high as the window on her new castle.

"RARITY!" Spike ran over.

"Hello dear." They hugged.

"We can't bring all this."

"Well I couldn't decide between purple or pink hoof polishes and the green dress would look simply fabulous with both but then I thought no! Maybe my sequinned headdress would go better.." Twilight cut her off in mid sentence.

"I get the idea." She said flatly. "But we are only going for three days."

"You think I don't know that dear, if it were a week the pile would be three times this high." Rarity said she and Fluttershy came in shutting the door behind them and taking a seat on their thrones.

"So why were we called Twilight?" Fluttershy asked. Before she got a chance to respond a pink hurricane bounced through the door, and settled itself on one of the thrones.

"Ooooo these are so comfy!" The pink hurricane said. Applejack walked in.

"Pinkie, calm down!" The farm pony put her saddlebag on the floor. No sooner had AJ shut the door than it was immediately opened by Rainbow who flew to her throne. "Hey guys!" She said.

"Hi!" Pinkie said waving her hoof in the air. Everyone smiled and said hello.

"Now we are all here, girls I think that this May be a formal call." The alicorn said.

"How can you tell?" The blonde mare said.

"Luna summoned us, she sounded panicked and I'm scared it's about Celestia." The ponies remained in stunned silence worried expressions written on their faces.

Meanwhile, as the dusk began to fed into a purple twilight. Celestia decided it would be good to get another early night. She took her crown off and crawled into bed. Terrified of what she would see that night she closed her eyes.

"Twilight! Thank you for coming so quickly!" The royal blue alicorn thanked her.

"No problem, you highness. But what prompted such an urgent call?"

"Come in. I will explain inside." All six elements followed her in their senses on high alert, nervous to what may have prompted such an urgent call...

Celestia was slowly slipping into sleep. Fearing every moment that she would get another terrifying vision like the night before. Suddenly she was asleep and she saw the sun begin to rise...

"Oh my gosh that's awful!" Twilight said.

"I know, that's why I called you. I need your help."

"But I don't see what we can do."

"I have a plan. Tonight we will enter her dreams and. We will find out what is happening." Luna replied. The ponies gasped in awe at this adventurous idea.

"Wo, wo, wo wait a sec," Rainbow said. "We are going into someone's dream into a new world, awesome!"

"Will we be able to return?" Fluttershy asked frightened.

"Hopefully." Luna replied. They looked at each other nervously.

"Ok, let's do this." Twilight said...

Hi readers! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Went to see lion king in theatre for the second time yesterday! Yay! Remeber to leave a review sorry I haven't updated had mocks all week and been studying hard :) see you later

Lavender :)


End file.
